The Orphanage
by The ANIMATED boy 2
Summary: First of all I have to thank B. Bandit18 for letting me continue his story! Dipper was down on his luck will an unexpected email fix that?
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

_**The Orphanage**_

 _ **A/N: first of all I have to thank B. Bandit17 for letting me continue this story. Check his stories out they are soo good Anyway here are the first two chapters and my continuation together in one!(because I did not want to post them separately.I don't why)**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

On a mid-spring day 21-year-old Dipper Pines was sitting on a park bench with boxes of his stuff and his head was in the palm of his hands he was just evicted from his apartment his life was going down the drain his job lets him go, his girlfriend dumped and left him when he lost all his money and now he just waiting for a miracle to happen but he gave up on that a long time ago till his phone dinged he looked at and saw a message from an unknown sender he then began reading it

"Dear Dipper Pines,

I hear that you are down on your luck so I'm here to help you with that and if you don't need that then you can delete this message but if you really need a place to stay and a roof and a job then you will come to this address and don't worry my associate and I will provide transportation just push this number (555-4324) we'll be waiting for your call

Dipper was thinking on how this might be a scam but he was desperate he pushed the number and his phone began ringing he then heard a click

"Hello, Dipper I'd hoped you called." The voice said which surprised him

"P-Pacifica?" Dipper asked

"The one and only, oh and sorry about what happened but I just want you to know that I'm here to help so should I send my escort for you?" Pacifica asked Dipper then sighed

"Yes please send me that escort." Dipper said

"Just look right next to you there should be a van waiting for you." Pacifica said Dipper then saw a white van.

"Is it the white van?" Dipper asked

"Yes that's it, see you soon." She then hangs up Dipper then gather what little stuff he had and hoped in he couldn't see the driver but just took a seat he as they were driving Dipper started out the window looking at the scenery the van then made a abrupt stop in front of a large building that looks like it's falling apart the paint was chipping off and there were holes in the roof and boards on the windows as the van came to a stop Dipper looked around more and saw that the yard was even horrible he felt like he was being watched he then looked at one of the windows but saw nothing just the driver the came out as this person did Dipper's eyes widen

"M-Mabel?"

"S'up Dipping sauce, sorry to trick you like this, but Pacifica wanted to surprise you." Mabel said as they started to walk towards the building

"Mabel, do you mind telling me what we are doing here at this run down old dump?" Dipper asked

"Duh, it's where we work." Mabel said as she opened the door but as she did it fell over towards the floor

"Be meaning to fix that." She said as they walked in

"My god the outside looked better." Dipper

said as he looked around there was wallpaper peeling off the walls and the lights were flicking on and off and there was a leak from the ceiling even the floor tiles were broken and missing

"Yeah we tried fixing up the place but we're not very handy like Soos." Mabel said

"Yeah I can see that." Dipper said as Mabel stopped in front of a door and opened it to reveal a bedroom with a queen sized bed,desk,dresser,closet and personal bathroom.

"Well, this is where you'll be staying, Dipper." Mabel said as Dipper walked passed her and looked at his room

"Uh, Mabel I think someone is already living in here." He informed she just chuckled

"It was a special request that you move in here I suggest that you get changed and cleaned up before the boss gets back from her trip." Mabel said as she handed him set of keys and closed the door after she left Dipper then did what he was told and got cleaned up after his shower he starts to get dress in a plain t-shirt and jeans he then leaves the room only to find children running around chasing each other Dipper then saw a five-year-old running naked and Mabel chasing him with a towel

"Uh, Mabel what's going on?" Dipper asks

"Oh, Dipper it seems the boss came back I guess you can see her now her offices down the hall she'll be waiting for you." She said as she continued to chase the kid, as Dipper was walking he saw more and more kids he then reach a door with the name Northwest on it, Dipper took a deep breath and knocked on the door

"Come in." a voice said allowing Dipper to enter as he did he saw Pacifica doing some paperwork

"Hello, Mr. Pines would you mind closing the door." Pacifica asked, Dipper did so and sat down in the chair in front of her desk and waited as Pacifica took care of some paperwork after she was done she cleared her throat and began talking

"Dipper I'm really glad you came out here." She said to him

"Yeah I haven't seen you in years, how being rich?" Dipper asked which made her frowned

"If you haven't heard I kinda gave up on being rich and decided to this." Pacifica said as waved her hand around her office.

"Oh, I didn't know that." Dipper said

"It's fine I was able to get enough money to buy this place." She said, "Oh and in case you haven't already figured it out me and your sister are running an orphanage, but we're not doing so well." She explained

"And your hiring me because…" Dipper asked

"Well, Mabel and I need someone who could help and fix this place up." She said

"Why not ask a Soos or a professional to fix this place." Dipper asked

"Well Soos is married and professional cost money we don't have so you were the best thing." Pacifica said

"Okay, but I don't know how much I can be helpful." Dipper said

"Well, you here it's a little better now." She said with a slight blush." Dipper noticed that and blush just then a small knock came from the and a little girl wearing a plain pink dress came walking in

"Jessica what wrong?" Pacifica asked

"Matt and Jason are messing with the babies again." She said which caused Pacifica to groan in impatient.

"Dipper I have to handle this,Jessica could you please show Dipper around he going to be working here and should get a good feel about our "situation"."Pacifica said Jessica then grabbed Dipper's Hand and directed him towards where the kids sleep and eat she then directed him to the backyard where he saw a dead yard of kids chasing each other than she took him to the mess hall and found some kids eating some of Mabel's home cooking but the table was withered and the chairs were almost broke and are being held by duct tape and sticks from the dead tree

"My god this place is unfit for a child." Dipper thought to himself after the tour Dipper returned to his room to find Pacifica coming out of his bathroom Dipper's jaw then dropped as she walked out and saw him.

"Oh hey, Dipper." She said as she dropped her towel showing her naked frame in front of him she then walked over to him and pulled him on the bed and climb on top of him she then bends down and kisses him he, in turn, kissed back

"I missed you Dipper, I'm really am sorry about what's been happening to you but we can help make It better if you just work here?" Pacifica said

"Pacifica I've seen the place and trust me you and Mabel need me you didn't have to subdue me," Dipper said

"Oh this, this is for something else." She said sexually as Dipper pulled her in for a kiss there was a knock on the door

"Ma'am a man in a business suit is in here for you." The voice asked

"Shit." She cursed under voice "Okay I'll be out in a minute tell him to wait in my office." She said to the child

"Okay." The voice said as the child ran off

"Guess I better get dressed then." She said as she got off Dipper and went to her dresser and pulled out a black bra and panties and puts on her pantsuit and rushes out to her office there she found her father and her mother their.

"Mom, dad you came to visit, for once in five years."

"Yes well, we have something we wanted to tell you that we are moving to Jamaica and we hoped to bring you along." Her mother said

"But mom I don't want leave Gravity Falls it's my home and what about the orphanage I can leave." Pacifica stated

"Pacifica let's face it this orphanage is a failing phase just get rid of it and come back and be a northwest." Preston said

"Dad, do you remember why I left, I didn't want to be like you a selfish man who does not care about people, but when I found out about this orphanage I took it upon myself to give these kids shelter but as soon as I figured out how to make some money I'll get this place looking good as new, so if you're not here to be supportive then you can leave." Pacifica said

"Fine, then you insolent little brat." He then tossed down an envelope full of money. "I hope you have a good life and use this to get rid of this… "Accident home"." He said as he as his wife left Pacifica in her office. Just then Dipper walked and saw Pacifica somber look

"How much did you hear?" She asked him

"Pacifica don't mind what they said this was a good idea and I'll help you every step of the way." Dipper said

"Thanks, Dip." She said to him Dipper then grabbed the envelope and inspected the amount

"But first, let's use your parent's money to fix this place up." Dipper suggests,Pacifica then smiled

"Okay, Dipper." She said as she hugged him

After Dipper was hired by Pacifica to help her and Mabel run an orphanage, Pacifica was then visited by her parents asking her to leave this place and come with them to Jamaica, but she refused to leave so now with a huge amount of money they got started fixing the broken down orphanage.

Pacifica was walking around with a paint can and roller wearing overalls she was on her way to the boys room to start repainting while Mabel did the girls room as for Dipper he was retiling the roof to prevent further leaks from happening in the future and he was nearly done till a beige truck pulled up pulled up and a red haired woman and a man baby came out Dipper saw them and waved which caused him to fall over and got his utility belt caught which caused him to dangle in front of the guest

"Soos, Wendy good to see you again, I would hug but I'm held up at the moment." He joked

"It's cool dude it's great to see you, but we're here to see Pacifica." Wendy said

"Oh yeah she told me that you'd be coming, she is in the boys room last door in the left hallway

"Thanks, dude." Soos said as he followed Wendy inside as they left Dipper attempted to pull himself up only for what was holding him give in and he dropped to the floor

Inside

Wendy and Soos made their way to the boys room to find Pacifica still panting

"Covers in one coat" it says yeah right." She mutter to herself

"It's rare to see you do any "manual" work, Pacifica." Wendy said as she startled her and got paint on her face.

"Glad you could come by guys, any way you think you give me and Dipper a hand?" Pacifica asked

"Alright, Soos you go help Dipper I'll help Pacifica." Wendy ordered as she picked up a roller.

"So Dipper's working here now, that suspicious." Wendy joked

"What, he was homeless and jobless I'm just helping out an old friend." She said as she continued painting

"Nah girl, I've noticed in the past time that I have known you have alway treated Dipper differently from the rest of us from when we hung out in fact when we had a party you would take Dipper into a different room." She said

"The reason why is because I never liked parties and Dipper would keep my company." She said as she refused to make eye contact because she was blushing like crazy because in reality she would take Dipper to make out with him.

"Oh please, you and Dipper have always had eyes for Dipper." She said as finished up her wall.

"It doesn't matter anyway." She said as she finished her wall. "Anyway, we're done in here." She said as she walked out of the room she then looked at the hallway and saw it was looking new

"Wow, Soos is fast." Pacifica complemented

"Yeah, he has to because of Melody." Wendy said as they walked down the hallway as they did they looked into the boy's room and saw Dipper and Soos working on a light fixture.

"Hey guys, Wendy and I finished painting the girls room so could you check the lights in there where your done here." Pacifica asked

"Sure, Paz." Dipper said not taking his eyes off the light the girls then left to Pacifica's room to change into comfortable clothes

"Oh, there is also that nickname he called you." Wendy said

"You mean "Paz"; everyone calls me that sometimes." She said

"No, whenever someone calls you by the name, you grabbed their collar, pick them up and say "If you call me Paz again, I'll destroy you!" She said in deep voice imitating Pacifica's voice

"SO!" She said as she accidentally puts on of Dipper's shirts.

"Isn't that Dipper's shirt?" She asked with a smug

"Shut up, it probably got mixed with my laundry." She said

"And isn't that…" "Okay, yes he is living with me as well as working here." Pacifica interrupted just then they heard a crash they ran out and found Mabel with a pot over her head and a brown mess on the ground

"Mabel, what happened?" Pacifica asked in shocked

"I was making dinner and a couple of kids ran around my legs and I tripped." She said as Wendy helped her up

"Looks like we're having take-out tonight." Pacifica said she then blushed and looked at Wendy.

"Um could borrow some money?" She said looking away in shame Wendy then chuckled

"Sure, Pacifica."

Dipper and Soos were on the roof putting on titles when Soos asked

"So Dude, what's with you and Pacifica?"

"What do you mean?" Dipper asked not

losing focus on what he was doing

"Like are you dudes a couple now?" Soos asked which Dipper stopped mid hammered

"I don't know, we mainly been focusing on rebuilding this place then I'll find out?" Dipper said as he continued working

Few Hours later

Everyone was done working the rooms looked more presentable and the place looked good as new Soos and Wendy left as soon as the pizza arrived Pacifica thanked her and promised to pay her back. Everyone was in the newly refurbished mess hall everyone was eating pizza and wings but Dipper and Pacifica were outside

"Hey, Pacifica um what's going on between us?" Dipper asked to which Pacifica gave him a confusing look "I mean are we together now?" Dipper asked

"I guess so." Pacifica said as she laid her head on his shoulders and placed a hand on his.

"Dipper, I've missed you, a lot actually." She said

"Really?" Dipper asked in slight shock

"Yeah, you were the first person to see who I really am and that helped me change the way I am too, now I even spent my allowance on this place and took in the children to make amends to all the things I've done as a child.

"Well that's good and all but why me, out of all the suitors why me?" Dipper asked

"They either want to get in my pants or get my parents wealth, but you were different than them, you cared about my needs and supported me through things and that's why I l-." Before Pacifica could finish a black car rolled up into the driveway Pacifica got up and walked out towards it with arms crossed as she did a man in a tux and sunglasses even though the sun set a while ago came out with a phone he walked passed Pacifica and started to inspect the outside the building after his inspection he hangs up and looks over towards Pacifica and Dipper and walks over to them

"Are you the owner of the building?" The man asked to which Pacifica nodded

"May I have a word with you Mrs...?"

"Northwest and sure if you would follow me." Pacifica then escorted him inside and towards her office the sat down in their respected seats, the man then removed his sunglasses and pulled out a card

"My name Steven Vista and I'm here to adopt a child for my wife." He explained

"Well, Mr. Vista if you come with me I'll show you to our children." She said as she sat up and took her the mess hall where the kids were eating and talking with each other the kids saw the man then went back to eating the man then walked around looking at the kids till he saw on in particular that was sitting in a corner reading a large book

"Excuse me young lady, but how come your not eating?" Pacifica asked

"Sorry I was just studying for cram school." She said till she looked at the Steven

"Ma'am who is this?" She asked

"Glenda this is Mr. Vista he is interested to adopt." She explained which got the other children to circle around and ask him question and trying to impress him till Mabel clapped his hands

"Alright, children time to get ready for bed." Mabel shouted the kids then said goodnight and left leaving Steven and Pacifica alone with Glinda

"That means you too and don't stay up studying again." Pacifica yelled as Glenda rounded the corner

"Mrs. Northwest is Glenda a handful?" He asked as they entered Pacifica office and sat back down

"At times, but she mostly just studies to be a great scholar." She said

"Mrs. Northwest could I get a picture of her?" He asked

"What for?"

"I think I would like to adopt her, but I need my wife's input on this." He said, Pacifica then smiled and pulled out her drawer and pulled out a picture of Glinda in her school uniform which was a long black skirt and a buttoned down white shirt.

"Thank you, Mrs. Northwest My wife and I will return once we made our decision." He said

"Okay will be waiting." She said as he left her office that's when Dipper walked in

"How did it go?" He asked

"We may have an adoption." She said as she hugged Dipper

"That's great." He said as he grabbed her waist and spun her.

Meanwhile

Steven was pulling up to a drive of a small suburban house as he entered he heard the sound a man calling him

"Steven!" He said as he walked up to him and kissed his cheek.

"How did it go?" he asked he then pulled out the picture of Glenda, he then took it from him and stared at it

"She is beautiful." He said with a smile he then frowned. "But, will they reject us like the others?" He asked

"Hey people need to accept that fact, and if they reject us then will try a seriate." He said trying to reassure his better half. "She wants to meet you tomorrow the caretaker."

"Okay, I'll go." He said

The Next Morning

Pacifica awoke around Dipper's waist she smiled thinking that she finally had him in her life now, she kissed his cheek and jumped out of bed to shower. After her shower she got dressed in her usual suit and walked down to check on the kids to see that they are still asleep that's when she pulled out her phone and saw the timer counting down 3..2..1 an alarm with off waking up the boys with a jump they hopped out from their beds and rushed to get to the bathroom she then left towards the girls room and did the same thing but the girls were calmer when getting ready the girls then started to get dressed and she then Glenda was at her desk asleep

"I told you not to stay up all night studying." She said chuckling she then picked her up and took her to the bed she then looked out the window and saw that car from last night she then went downstairs and Steven and his "wife" waiting with Dipper in a lounge area

"Ahh, here she is." Dipper said as Pacifica appeared.

"Mrs. Northwest, this is my wife Gregory Vista." He then extended his hand and shook it

"And here it comes the "I'm sorry but we were expecting something else." speech" He thought

"Okay, then if you would please follow me to my office we can get started." Pacifica said as she went to her office but the couple didn't move

"What's wrong?" She asked

"Sorry, were not used to this happening." Gregory said

"How come?" Pacifica asked

"Well, people usually reject us." He explained

"Well, they are idiots." Pacifica said as she went behind them and pushed them to her office

Meanwhile

Dipper was cleaning up the boys bathroom thinking why boys are so messy that's when he heard a loud scream he then rushed out to the girls room to see the boys wearing Halloween masks around Glenda bed as she was hiding under the blankets. Dipper then smacked the boys on the head and told them to leave the boys then left rubbing their heads as Pacifica and the couple ran in and saw Dipper comforting Glenda

"What happened?" Steven asked

"The boys just scared her don't worry I'll deal with them later." He said as he let's go Glinda and left the room to the boys to scowl them.

"Glinda, sweetie you remember Mr. Vista?" She asked she nods her head and looks at the other man

"Don't worry child this is my wife Gregory." He said

"But, sir a wife is a female companion." She said

"Well sweetie, not everyone wants to marry the opposite gender."

"I see I will have to remember that." She said

"So another question why is Mr. Vista back?" She asked

"Well, good news they decided to adopt you." Pacifica said excitedly, Glenda then had the biggest smile and jumped into Stevens' arms and hugged him

"I guess you're excited." Pacifica said "Why don't you get your pack I have to talk to your new parents for a bit." She said as Glinda pulled out her suitcase and started packing her things while Pacifica gave them her information about her school, medical info, etc. After that was done Pacifica watched the car drove off with Glinda waving good-bye to her that's when Dipper came around

"So she's' gone?"

"Yep."

"At least she'll have a good family to take care of her." Dipper said as he walked back in

"Well, one down half a dozen to go." She said as she went back inside.

The next Morning

"Morning dipper!" Pacifica said

"Uhh come on five minutes please!" Dipper replied with his face in the pillows.

"Hmpf typical boys" pacifica said angrily,

"guess I will have to wake you up a different way" she said as she got on to dipper who was laying on his back,

"wake up!" She said shaking him. She did not notice that she was massaging something under dippers pants something very sensitive

"Uh paz?" Dipper asked biting his lip and pointing downwards

"Oh well at least you are awake" she said smirking

"Yeah I suppose that's a plus" he said laughing

"Get dressed quickly we are going to start working on the outside today!"

"um?..." he said with a questioned face

"Oh you dumb head it means we're going to start repairing the outside today!" she replied

"Oh yeah right!" he replied facepalming himself

"Good I will give you five minutes!" she said walking out of his room. Dipper quickly jumped out of bed and went to the closet to get some clothes. He got out some soft jeans, a t shirt and of course socks and underwear. He got out of his pajamas and put on his cloths. All he needed now was to find his utility belt. He searched every corner till he found it under his bed

"What are You doing there? He said and laughed

He put it on and got some gloves that were attached to his belt. He walked down the hall, 'the hall looks better than before, of course that's thanks to me and soos' he thought. He swung open the entrance door. He was met with the gaze of pacifica.

"Oh you are finally here, soos already repaired a quarter of front side!" she said pointing at soos. Just then he noticed a white van full of cement bags and wood planks and glass in front of the house.

"Where did that stuff come from?" he asked

"Well gave us some money and told us that we should use it to repair this dump so we went to a store and bought a truckload of metarial" pacifica replied

"He really gave us that much money?" dipper asked

"Yup" pacifica answer

"That's great I gonna get to work then" dipper said rushing to the ladder to help soos.

Soos was scraping the old plaster from the wall to replaster the entirely.

"Need help?" he asked

"Yup get that plaster scraper down there and come up the other ladder over there!" soos replied and pointed to the ladder on the far end of the wall.

 _ **A/N: hope you liked the first chapter. Sorry that I did not have that much input in this chapter But this seemed like the perfect place to stop. The next chapter will be entirely by me.**_


	2. Chapter 2 The Messed up day

_**A/N: Thank You very much for the nice reviews (the first three that I received) It made me very happy. So lets continue with the orphanage story Shall we.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

Dipper and pacifica were working very hard when suddenly a black van pulled up infront of the house. Pacifica went down to the van and a man in jeans and a black t shirt came out of the drivers seat. The man had white hair and a blue vest that he just got out of the car and put it on.

"Hello sir may I help you?" Pacifica asked

"Siriusly pacifica? You don't recognize me!? The man asked

"Well...no?" pacifica answered, "who are you?"

"It's me gideon don't you recognize a old friend?" he replied

"friend ?" dipper asked who was now standing right next to pacifica,"you were the person that wanted to steal the mystery shack from grunkle stan!"

"Well.. lets just leave the old stories dipper it's bad thinking about the past" gideon answered

"Whatever! what do you want!?"dipper asked

"Wow wow dipper I have changed come on don't be such a maddy!" gideon replied putting on his sunglasses "let's just…" he could not say the rest of his sentence because mabel walked over to them, "whoa mama" gideon said with widened eyes

"Dipper who is this?"mabel asked

"It's just... " he was cut off by gideon

"The name is gideon. Do you remember me?" gideon asked kissing mabel's hand

"Uhh…hi…gideon..." she said as she pulled her hand away and spraying disinfectant on it.

"Anyway what do you want." dipper asked rolling his eyes

"Well I have come here to take mabel out to dinner" he said with a smirk

"Nuh uh, zip, niente nada, NEVER!" mabel said shaking her head

"Oh come on it will be fun" gideon said stepping closer to mabel. Mable stepped away and hid behind dipper.

"I don't want to gideon!" she screamed, "now just go"

"You will pay for that pines, you will see" he said pointing at dipper, "this is all your fault dipper!" he screamed as he drove away

"Uhh finally we got rid of that fucking bastard" dipper said turning and going back up the ladder and saw that soos was nearly finished

"Sup dude I am nearly finished, by the way who was that?" soos asked

"It was that bastard gideon" he said gritting his teeth, "that fucking ashole wanted to take mabel out! AGAIN!" he said balling his fists

"Chillax dude we should work over it and then he will vanish out of your mind, POOF and he is gone" soos said making an explosion movement with his hand

"You're right I will forget him eventually" dipper replied calming down a little bit.

After all the hard work dipper was happy he finally could go to bed after scraping the plaster of the wall and re-plastering it again. Dipper was snug and tight when he suddenly heard noises coming from the boys bedroom 'hmm must be still awake' he thought and closed his eyes for a good night sleep. Dipper dreamed about pacifica. She was very beautiful and her hair was swaying in the wind.

Dream Start

They had both sat down in the grass. They were both sitting at the edge of a river that was glistening in the sunlight. Pacifica looked more beautiful than ever he was awestruck by her beauty. Her hair swaying her blue eyes glistening. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened she giggled. Her voice seemed like the one of an angel her voice was music to his ears.

She got up and took dipper by the hand and dragged him to a field of sunflowers she danced with him and she giggled again. Suddenly the giggling tuned down to a deep dark voice her eyes widened and she tilted her. The sky darkened and he looked up when he looked at pacifica again he could only see her eye sockets and blood ran down her cheek. Blood ran out off her mouth and onto her dress which turned red. She held A knife in one hand her head still tilted. An awful scream was heard and she came closer to him. The wind was howling lightning cracked. Laughing could be heard. Dipper looked back at pacifica and two versions of pacifica flashed over her. One was the nice and cute pacifica and the other was a demon pacifica. The versions fought on which should be seen the demon pacifica won and came even closer almost touching dipper. Before she could touch him a flash came through the sky and a eye appeared. The eye slowly developed into a triangle. The triangle laughed and laughed till…

Dream end

"AHHHHHHHH" dipper woke up, "phew just a bad dream" he said breathing heavily, "but it still scared the shit out of me. suddenly

"AHHHHHHHH"

"PACIFICA!" dipper screamed as he got out of bed and ran down the hallway

"Dipper it's horrible Dan is gone!" she screamed and pointed to the empty bed.

 _ **A/N: WOW what the hell happened in this chapter! Hope you liked it and please leave a review and tell me what you think is happening. Till the next chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Dreams Forever?

_**A/N:yeah lateness again, I wanted to post this about 4-5days ago but then school work again but I will use this opportunity to thank everybody that is reading this fanfiction and thank you for the nice reviews. A really special thanks who have followed my story:**_

 _ **B. Bandit18**_

 _ **Desert Dragon2000**_

 _ **Im So Bored Right Now**_

 _ **cesargarciadiaz99**_

 _ **ilovefanfics105**_

 _ **itasca36**_

 _ **bloodrider44**_

 _ **abbydobbie**_

 _ **Rokudosatoshi**_

 _ **Crow's Apprentice**_

 _ **Thank You very much! So without further ado let's continue!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

Pacifica was on her knees crying and dipper behind her trying to comfort her.

"Calm down paz everything is gonna be fine I will find out who did this trust me" dipper said stroking her back

"Someone took dan!, who could have taken him" she said between sniffs

Dipper could see how sad she was, and he could feel his anger fought himself to keep calm but failed. He had a very angry face. He could not see pacificas in sadness but yet he had to stay calm. Dipper bit his lip.

"I will find him and punch him in the face" dipper said and helped her up. He hugged pacifica and tried to calm her. His anger was as high as ever.

"I will start my search today" he said and ran down the hall to pacificas office. Pacifica followed and they sat down.

"First we have to investigate how the person got into the house and why we did not hear him" dipper said.

"We also have to identify some suspects" pacifica added

After the discussion they contacted soos, melody, mabel, and wendy and asked them for help. When they arrived dipper and pacifica told them what happened, they were just as determined as dipper to get Dan back.

Wendy, mabel, and melody looked in the boys room for any clues. Soos, dipper and pacifica were talking about who could have taken dan. Suddenly when they were in the middle of talking dipper remembered what gideon said

"Hey guys I think I have an Idea who could have taken Dan!" dipper said standing up

"Who?!" they all said at the same time.

"It was Gideon, remember what he said?" dipper asked

"Yes I do" pacifica said, "he said that dipper will pay for what he has done" she said

"Even though I did not do anything" dipper said crossing his arms. Pacifica chuckled a bit but then the chuckle turned back into an angry frown again. So many thoughts were crossing dipper's mind anger, rage but also love. Love for pacifica and the children. He had to get dan back for pacifica.

They were looking for clues on dans kidnapping the whole day. They even called the police. The only thing they found was a window that has been cut by a glass cutter which could only fit the hand of a child another clue that gideon could have done it. By the time the day ended we were all convinced that gideon kidnapped dan.

 _ **Dream start dipper's pov**_

I woke up that night of a sound of creaking wood. I quickly sat up. I heard steps And I crept towards the door and and saw a gun lying on the shelf near my door, I took it and went down the hall And saw a random flashlight on the ground and picked it up too. I struggled to turn it on but it worked. I walked down the hall and saw some blood on the floor, a shiver ran down my spine as I walked onwards. I saw more blood on the walls, this is really giving me the creeps I thought and I continued to walk forwards shining the flashlight in all directions I saw a figure standing with its back turned towards me I held up the gun and aimed at the person. The figure turned around, I could see a knife in its hand and in the other hand…

No….

No No No...

NOOOOOOOOOOOO…

I immediately shot at the figure but I missed. In its hand was the head of mable! It fully turned around And I finally could see its blood covered face.

This can't be…

It could not be true this is all a nightmare…

I saw the pale face of the with blood covered blond hair…

In the hallway stood the blood covered girl smiling deviously. Pacifica.

I knew she would never do this and I had to find a reason.

I looked closer at her and then I had it solved. I looked at her eyes and knew the immediate answer…

 _ **Dream end Dipper's pov end**_

 _ **A/N: sorry that it is so short I was working my new story and helping Mjgrazi17 with his lemon, but I want set a minimum for how many words I should write which would be about 1,000. And I thought this is a good place to end. I hope you enjoyed and please review and let me know what you think will happen or what you want to see different.**_


End file.
